malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Gardens of the Moon in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referenced only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. A * A'Karonys, High Mage to the Empress ♦ * Agent in Genabaris, unnamed empire contactGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3 ♦ * Shadowthrone/Ammanas, Ruler of the Warren of Shadow * Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness * Antsy, Sergeant 7th squad, Bridgeburners ♦ * Aragan, Staff Sergeant in Itko Khan *''Assassin High House Shadow, a card in the Deck of Dragons B * 'Baran, a Hound of Shadow ♦ * '''Baruk, a High AlchemistGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6 * Bellurdan, High Mage to the Empress *''Berrute, a guardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20 * 'Blind, a Hound of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 12 * '''Blues, Corporal, Sixth Blade of the Crimson GuardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 *''Boruld, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group ♦ C * 'Caladan Brood, the warlord, opposing the Malazan armies in the North CampaignGardens of the Moon, Chapter 10 * '''Calot, Cadre Mage, 2nd Army, Tattersail's lover *''Captain (Itko Kan), unnamed Captain in Itko Khan *Captain High House Light, a card in the Deck of Dragons * 'Challice D'Arle, daughter of Estraysian D'ArleGardens of the Moon, Chapter 13 * '''Chert, an unlucky bully ♦ * Circle Breaker, an agent of the Eel * Coll, a drunk, regular at the Phoenix Inn * The Rope/Cotillion, Companion of Shadowthrone and Patron of Assasins * Cowl, a High Mage in the Crimson Guard * Crokus Younghand, a young thiefGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5 * Crone, a Great Raven and servant to Anomander Rake *''Crown, card in the Deck of Dragons D * 'Dancer, the Emperor's chief adviser, assassinated by Laseen *''Dashtal, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * 'Dassem Ultor, the First Sword of Empire, killed outside Y'Ghatan, Seven Cities * Derudan, a Witch of Tennes * Doan, a Hound of Shadow * Dujek Onearm, High Fist, Malazan Armies, Genabackis Campaign E * Estraysian D'Arle, a rival of Turban Orr F *''Feder, councilmann * 'Felisin, Ganoes Paran's younger sister * '''Fiddler, 9th Squad, a sapper * Fingers, Sixth Blade of the Crimson Guard G * Gamet, House Guard and veteranGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1 * Ganoes Stabro Paran, a noble-born officer in the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Prologue * Ganrod, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow *''Gorlas Vidikas, a young man H * 'Hairlock, Cadre Mage, 2nd Army, an unpleasant rival of Tayschrenn * '''Hedge, 9th Squad, a sapper *''Herald of High House Death, a card in the Deck of Dragons * 'Horult, a night-hunter * Hurtle, a great Raven I * '''Icarium, Builder of the Wheel of Ages in Darujihistan * Irilta, a regular at the Phoenix Inn J *''Jekaral, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * 'Jorrick Sharplance, a Crimson Guard Officer K * '''Corporal Kalam, 9th Squad, an ex-Claw from Seven Cities * Kallor, Brood's second in command * Emperor Kellanved, the founder of the Empire, assassinated by Laseen * Kig Aven, a Clan Leader * Kin Clip, a great Raven *''Knight High House Dark, card in the Deck of Dragons * 'Korlat, a night-hunter and blood-kin to SerratGardens of the Moon, Chapter 24 * '''K'rul, an Elder God, the Maker of PathsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 7 * Kruppe, a man of false modesty * Krute of Talient, agent of the Guild of Assassins L *''Lady Orr, wife of councilman Turban Orr * 'Empress Laseen, Ruler of the Malazan Empire formerly 'Surly' *''Lim, councilman and Lady Simtal's lover * 'Logros, Commander of the T'lan Imass Clans serving the Malazan Empire *''Lord of the Galayn, a demon LordGardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 * 'Lorn, Adjunct to the Empress M * '''Mallet, 9th Squad, the squad healer * Mammot, a High Priest of D'riss and eminent scholar, uncle to Crokus * Mappo, Icarium's companion *''Mason High House Death, card in the Deck of DragonsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4 * 'Meese, a regular at the Phoenix Inn *''Mhybe, a Rhivi woman *Moby, a pet * 'Murillio, a courtier N * Nightchill, High Sorceress to the Empire O * Ocelot, Rallick Nom's Clan Leader * Onos T'oolan, a clanless warriorGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9 * Oponn, card in the Deck of Dragons * Orb, card in the Deck of Dragons * Orfantal, a night-hunter P * Pannion Seer, a Prophet Tyrant ruling the Pannion Domin * Parald, a High Mage *''Pearl (demon),a Korvalah demon * 'Picker, 7th Squad * '''Pran Chole, a Bonecaster (shaman) of the Kron T'lan ImassGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11 * Prince K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard Q * Quick Ben, 9th Squad, a Seven Cities Mage R * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant * Rallick Nom, an assassin in the Guild *''Rigga, a wax-witch and Seer *Roald, a servant * 'Rood, a Hound of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15 S * '''Scurve, the barman at the Poenix Inn * Serrat, second-in-command to Rake * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Lim, an ally of Turban Orr * Silanah, an Eleint and companion to Anomander Rake * Simtal, Lady of Simtal Estate *''Soldier High House Death, card in the Deck of Dragons * 'Sorry, 9th Squad, a deadly killer in the guise of a young girl * '''Stillis, Captain of the Guard, Simtal EstateGardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 * Sulty, a serving woman * Surly, Laseen's old name when Commander of the Claw T * Talo Krafar, an assassin of Jurrig Denatte's Clan * Tattersail, Cadre Sorceress, 2nd Army, a reader of the Deck of DragonsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2 * Tavore, Ganoes' sister (middle-child) * Tayschrenn, High Mage to the Empress * The Eel, a rumored master-spy * Tholis, a High Mage *''Throne (Unaligned), a card in the Deck of Dragons * 'Toc (the Elder), disappeared in Laseen's purges of the Old Guard * '''Toc the Younger, scout, 2nd Army, a Claw agent badly scarred at the Siege of Pale * Topper, Commander of the Claw * Travale, a pious soldier of the cabal * Trotts, 9th Squad, a Barghast warrior * Turban Orr, a powerful councilman, Simtal's lover V * Vildron, a city guardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 18 *''Virgin High House Death, card in the Deck of Dragons * 'Vorcan, Mistress of the Guild (also known as the Master of Assassins)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 W * '''Sergeant Whiskeyjack, 9th Squad, past commander of the 2nd Army Notes and References Category:Gardens of the Moon Category:Extended Dramatis Personae de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Extended Dramatis Personae